One-shots
Here’s a sample of One-shot items, effectively most spells can be turned into a one-shot item. Here’s a few samples to be used as guidelines in the creation of one-shots. Force Discs (***) Force discs are two golden discs, paired up together.' You throw the discs to either side of where you want a force wall to spring up, speak the command word and the wall of force springs into being between them. This spell functions as the force wall spell, save the wall has a width of 20ft and height of 10ft. '''Condenser (*) Condensers are small marbles with a faint silvery mist inside, if thrown at a hard surface or otherwise broken then the mist within will seep out and cover a 30ft radius area with thick white mist. The Mist disperses after three minutes, or if hit by sufficiently hard wind '''Construct '''Dispelling baton' (****) These batons are charged with a spell designed to Dispel constructs, any construct the size of a human or smaller can be affected. The carrier of this item, need simply make a weaponry attack. If the Baton hits it discharges a spell, which interrupts the constructs animating force and effectively ‘kills’ it. Dispelling '''Baton (***)' This baton works somewhat like the Construct Dispelling Baton, though it works to dispel a single active mages spell. You roll strength + weaponry against the spell casters mastery score + his primary discipline for the spell, if successful you dispel one active effect of your choice. Permanent or instantaneous effects cannot be dispelled in this way. '''Dispelling '''Marble' (*****) One of the rarest, and most powerful one-shots available to mages is the Dispelling Marble. It functions much like the Dispelling Baton, save that it dispels all active effects and if the user is a mage he can add his own mastery score as successes on the dexterity + weaponry roll. The Marble has a range of 30ft. Entrancement '''Needle (***) These needles are favoured by mages that deals in abduction, and for use to pacify targets if your magic doesn’t serve such a purpose well. On a successful Strength + weaponry roll against the targets evasion +2, the target is lulled into a trance. In the trance you can, by bodily manipulation, move him around and he’ll follow readily. Any attempt at violence will result in breaking the spell, thus allowing the victim to defend himself normally. This effect lasts for ten minutes. Obviously if the target is already helpless, no roll to hit is required. '''Healing salve (**) Healing salve is exactly what it says on the tin, it’s a salve that when applied heals a wound. A single dose of healing salve has five uses, and can thus be used to heal 5 lethal damage or 10 bashing damage. Healing salve cannot heal Critical damage. '''Trail dust (**) Trail dust is a simple but effective consumable, it effectively covers your magical tracks. Making it impossible for you to be followed through the use of minor tracking spells or mages sight. One bag holds enough powder to cover 30 cubic meters. Should you move to make more tracks, magical or otherwise, the trail can be picked back up. '''Ice Crystal (***) Ice crystals are small gems made of ice and glass, they function as a form of command word activated grenade. Once the word is spoken, the glass shatters, sending shards of ice and cold in a 5-meter radius around it directing one attack to anyone within the radius. The Dice pool of the attack is 2d6 points of damage. '''Fire Crystal (***) A Fire crystal is a small amber gem, with a flickering flame inside. It functions exactly like an ice crystal, save the damage is fire based.